Heart
by Ay
Summary: Terkadang cinta begitu indah.. Terkadang cinta begitu nikmat.. Terkadang cinta pun terasa menyakitkan. Demi orang yang disayanginya, Sakura rela menjual jiwanya, raganya, cintanya, hanya hatinya yang dipertahankan untuk pria yang dicintainya..AU..
1. Chapter 1

**Heart**

**Berkali-kali ay bilang kalo Naruto punya om Kishimoto^.-**

**Fic ni punya Ay--^^.—**

Special fic for Genk Gong yang udah setia menemani hari-hari ay sebagai mahasiswi paling imut. Wkwkwkwk..*ditendang+dicemplungin ke kali Cisadane*

Heppy bletdey yee buat victor yang katanya suka mirip-miripin diri ama actor india. Wkwkwk..*ditampol victor*. Sorry telat..^,^

Bdw, bukan ay loh yang nemepelin mayones di muka lu. Hohoho..*genk gong say: lu yg pertama kali nempelin mayones!!*

Semoga persahabatan kita abadi. Dan aku akan terus berusaha membuat kalian rajin membaca!!*semangat 45*-ditendang genk gong-

Summary

"Terkadang cinta begitu indah.. Terkadang cinta begitu nikmat.. Terkadang cinta pun terasa menyakitkan. Demi orang yang disayanginya, Sakura rela menjual jiwanya, raganya, cintanya, hanya hatinya yang bisa dipertahankan untuk pria yang dicintainya"

**Enjoy It^.^**

**Heart**

**Jilid I **

**Sakura**

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis itu memiliki suatu, entah apa itu yang membuat gadis itu menarik di mata Sasuke. Tak ayal gadis itu memang begitu mirip dengan 'dia'. 'Apa mungkin Sakura yang ini memang 'dia',' batin Sasuke. Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu, gadis berambut merah muda yang dikepang panjang ke belakang, dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di puncak hidungnya. Sakura Haruno adalah gadis itu. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang terkenal di sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Sakura hanyalah gadis kutu buku yang selalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran Konoha High School malah menyimpan perasaan khusus pada gadis itu.

Drrtt..drtt.. Handphone Sakura bergetar, dia segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis itu menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pasrah setelah membaca pesan itu. Mimik wajahnya begitu kecewa setelah membaca pesan itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Meskipun satu kelas, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan Sakura.

Teng..Teng..Teng..

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan cepat begitu bel pertanda pulang bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam. Dan ternyata, Sakura sama sekali tidak pergi keluar dari area sekolah melainkan menuju ruang lukis lama, yang kini lebih sering dijadikan gudang bagi siswa yang mengambil kegiatan lukis. Sasuke mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna oleh Sakura. Dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura di dalam.

Sakura melepaskan kepangan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai dengan indah. Sakura pun melepas kacamata tebalnya yang selalu setia bertengger di puncak hidungnya, menampilkan mata emerald yang begitu memesona Sasuke. Mata itu.. Itu mata 'dia'. Tidak, apa mungkin? Bukankah 'dia' sudah tidak ada? Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah saat Sakura mulai melepaskan pakaian satu per satu, mulai dari kemeja putih serangam Konoha High School, hingga roknya yang mencapai setengah betis. Sasuke menahan air liurnya saat melihat pandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Sakura kini hanya memakai bra berwarna merah dan celana dalam berwarna senada.

Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan yang membuat Sasuke kembali menahan air liurnya, karena sekarang tangan mungil itu mulai membuka bra yang dipakainya, tak ayal kedua bukit kembarnya yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh bra merah itu kini terlihat sempurna. Sasuke hanyalah lelaki biasa yang mempunyai birahi. Sasuke sadar ada sesuatu dibalik celananya yang menengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuh Sakura begitu indah, dengan kulit seputih dan semulus porselen, siapa pun lelaki yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

Nafasnya memburu saat melihat Sakura kini tidak memakai pakaian selembar pun. Sakura lalu berjalan kearah lemari yang berada di bagian belakang ruang tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih dari lemari tersebut dan mengerudungkannya pada tubuhnya yang kini tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun. Sakura lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sakura seperti terlihat menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat dari ujung lorong sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di balik ruangan kosong di sebelah ruang lukis lama tersebut. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat siapa pemilik derap langkah tersebut. Ternyata Sai, sang ketua klub lukis lah yang berjalan ke arah ruang lukis lama. Krieett.. Suara pintu yang dibuka itu terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Setelah merasa Sai telah memasuki ruang lukis, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang lukis lama itu antara Sakura dan Sai.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Ternyata, Sakura adalah model bagi lukisan Sai. Tubuh indah Sakura menjadi objek lukisan Sai. Sakura sama sekali tidak menolak saat tubuh indahnya dijadikan objek bagi lukisan Sai. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kekcewaan atau kebahagiaan. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, seolah ini adalah hal biasa, suatu kehidupan yang memang harus dijalaninya. Tangan Sasuke menegang, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya ia masuk menerobos ke dalam ruangan itu dan memukul Sai. Tapi Sasuke sadar, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Dengan amarah tertahan, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Dua jam berlalu, Sai sudah membereskan peralatan lukisnya. Ia mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan, mengecup pucuk hidung Sakura dan berbisik, "Terima kasih Sakura, uangnya sudah masuk ke rekeningmu," Sai langsung pergi menuju pintu. Menyadari bahwa Sai akan keluar, Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di kelas sebelah.

Setelah yakin Sai sudah pergi dari tempat ini, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendapati Sakura masih berada di dalam ruang lukis lama, bersiap memakai baju seragamnya kembali. Dengan terampil tangannya mengepang rambutnya tanpa bantuan sisir ataupun cermin. Setelah selesai dengan aksinya, dia kembali menenggerkan kacamatanya di pucuk hidungnya. Merasa tidak ada yang janggal pada penampilannya, Sakura perlahan berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruang lukis itu. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Sasuke berada di depan pintu masuk, memblokir jalan keluarnya. Sakura segera menutupi keterkejutannya dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya sebelum berkata,

"Kau melihat semuanya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Sasuke berbalik menanyainya. Tanpa jawaban pun, dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke melihat kejadian antara dia dan Sai. Kejadian yang sudah berulang kali dilakukannya. Selintas terbayang senyuman Hinata yang rapuh dalam benaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya saat berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan paksa menarik Sakura dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh Sakura bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kanannya. Dengan paksa Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu terasa hambar, dingin, tanpa hasrat, hanya emosi dan dendam, perasaan terkhianati yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke melalui ciuman itu. Perasaan terluka melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh gadis yang paling dicintainya. Gadis yang mengingkari janji cintanya, gadis yang menghilang dan muncul seenaknya dalam kehidupannya. Gadis yang memporak-porandakan fondasi hatinya.

Sakura diam, tak berusaha menolak atau membalas ciuman itu. Hanya perasaan sakitlah yang menyelimuti hati gadis ini. Sakit ketika melihat wajah pria yang paling dicintainya, sakit mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya demi uang, sakit melihat kehancuran tubuhnya, harga dirinya sendiri demi uang, tapi sekali lagi senyuman Hinata menguatkan hatinya. Apapun, akan dilakukannya demi Hinata. Tidak peduli betapa sakit hatinya, jiwanya, raganya, asalkan Hinata masih bisa tersenyum itu sudah cukup.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap tajam wajah gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang tak lagi sama dengan gadis yang dicintainya dua tahun yang lalu, gadis yang memberikan indahnya cinta sekaligus pengkhianatan setelahnya, gadis yang membuat hidupnya terombang-ambing dalam kesedihan saat mengetahui kematiannya. Gadis yang kembali muncul di hadapannya, Sakura Haruno. Nama yang paling Sasuke cinta sekaligus benci. Benci saat mengingat pengkhianatan gadis manis itu.

"Kemana Sakura yang dulu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Mati," hanya itu jawaban Sakura saat ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke sekali lagi. Melupakan pria yang dicintainya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Brugh.. Sasuke meninju Itachi begitu sampai di apartemen yang hanya ditempatinya berdua dengan Itachi. Itachi bingung dan kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Apa-apan kau?!" bentak Itachi pada Sasuke, walau ia sadar pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang membuat adiknya melakukan hal ini padanya. Apa kesalahanku padanya? 'Jangan, jangan bilang ini tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu,' dan Itachi tau dengan jelas Sasuke pasti akan mengungkit masalah itu.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura belum meninggal kan?! Jawab aku, aniki!!" Sasuke berteriak dengan emosi pada Itachi. Anikinya yang telah membohonginya, merebut cintanya, dan sekarang menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Itachi tau, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi, apa ia siap mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Sakura? Apa ia siap mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura demi Sasuke. Kalau saja malam itu ia tidak pergi ke hotel itu, kalau saja malam itu ia tidak mengikuti ajakan Sasori untuk menikmati kenikmatan kupu-kupu malam, mungkin saja ia tidak akan dihadapkan pada kemarahan Sasuke, janji pada Sakura.

**TBC**

Ngelirik fic di atas.. Sumpah, gaje abiz..*pundung di kolong meja*

Niatnya pengen bikin fic bagus berkualitas.. Lagi-lagi malah bikin fic nista.. Hiks..T.T

Gomen..

Bersediakan Anda memberi ripiu??*puppy eyes*

Makasih..^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart**

**Berkali-kali ay bilang kalo Naruto punya om Kishimoto^.-**

**Fic ni punya Ay-^^.—**

**Enjoy It^.^**

Summary

"Terkadang cinta begitu indah.. Terkadang cinta begitu nikmat.. Terkadang cinta pun terasa menyakitkan. Demi orang yang disayanginya, Sakura rela menjual jiwanya, raganya, cintanya, hanya hatinya yang bisa dipertahankan untuk pria yang dicintainya"

**Heart**

**Jilid II **

**Truth **

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi datang terlalu cepat bagi Sakura. Setidaknya izinkan ia beristirahat sejenak setelah semalam kembali harus memuaskan nafsu bejat laki-laki yang membayarnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyerang kedua emeraldnya, wajar saja, baru pukul 4 pagi ia tiba di rumahnya atau lebih tepat rumah kontrakannya. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Sakura harus rela menjadi hina di hadapan dirinya sendiri saat ia memutuskan melakukan itu semua. Demi Hinata, adik tercintanya yang masih terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit, Sakura rela menjadi kupu malam-malam selain menjadi model panggilan yang membutuhkan tubuh indahnya yang terekspos tanpa busana. Demi uang, uang yang digunakannya untuk menopang kehidupannya dan sang adik yang kini terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Uang, hanya satu kata itu yang kini terpikirkan dalam otaknya. Mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya demi kesembuhan sang adik. Terkadang ia menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam mempermainkan kehidupannya.

Takdir yang merenggut nyawa ibunya yang paling ia cintai, takdir yang membuat ayahnya mati bunuh diri, takdir yang melimpahkan penyakit mematikan bagi adiknya, takdir yang membawanya pada jurang kenistaan, takdir yang membuatnya harus melupakan pria yang paling dicintainya. Sakura ingat, hari pertama ia terjerumus dalam dosa pekat yang dijalaninya dua tahun terakhir ini. Malam itu, kalau saja bukan karena kondisi Hinata yang mengkhawatirkan dan membuatnya harus masuk Rumah Sakit, Sakura mungkin tak pernah berpikir akan merendahkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Kalut akan kondisi Hinata, kalut akan biaya yang harus dibayarnya demi kesembuhan sang adik membuat Sakura rela menyerahkan keperawanannya pada seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak diketahui identitasnya oleh Sakura.

**Flashback**

Tidak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Nominal di lembar _invoice_ rumah sakit itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya pening melihat jumlah nol yang mencapai tujuh digit pada _invoice_ tersebut. Perkataan pegawai administrasi Rumah Sakit itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, 'Nona, kami harap Anda segera menyelesaikan administrasi pengobatan nona Hinata. Karena pihak kami tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Atau dengan amat menyesal, kami tidak bisa lagi merawat Nona Hinata.'

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura kembali ke kontrakannya yang kumuh di daerah pinggiran Iwa. Dirinya berpikir keras, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana caranya mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam sekejap. Ingin rasanya Sakura bunuh diri saat itu juga bila tidak teringat pada Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Di usianya yang keenam belas, Sakura harus dihadapkan pada takdir yang sulit. Tinggal hanya bersama Hinata tanpa sanak saudara, mengecap pahitnya kehidupan tanpa uang. Ya, andai saja dia memiliki banyak uang, ia tidak akan sesengsara ini.

Sempat terpikir untuk meminjam uang pada Sasuke-kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Selama ini ia mencintai Sasuke, dan tidak ingin memberatkan Sasuke pada miris kehidupannya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menunggu maut menjemput Hinata? Tidak akan! Hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini. Tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas membiarkan Hinata dijemput maut dalam benak Sakura. Satu-satunya jalan ia harus mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya, tak peduli darimana uang itu berasal.

Dilangkahkan kaki indahnya keluar dari lingkungan pemukiman kumuh itu. Entah ke mana langkah kaki itu akan membawanya. Tubuhnya limbung saat menabrak sesosok manusia yang lebih tegap darinya. Sakura mengadah, melihat sosok yang menabraknya. Pria tampan dengan warna merah mencolok pada rambutnya.

"Maaf," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura yang masih terpana.

"Eh, tak apa."

Emerald bertemu emerald. Seakan menelaah satu sama lain, mencoba mencari cari sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak terlihat di balik kabut kedua emerald.

"Kau membutuhkan uang?"

"Eh?"

Pria itu melirik pada_ invoice_ di tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu, mungkin ini yang disebut takdir.

Dianggukan kepalanya saat menjawab, "Benar."

"Aku bisa membantumu," pria itu berkata tanpa ekspresi, wajah datarnya mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Sakura terperanjat dengan perkataan pria itu.

"Temani aku, walau hanya malam ini."

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mendapati seluruh kesadarannya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memandang sekilas jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Hari minggu, huh.. Menyebalkan! Siapa pula yang meng_order_ku di hari libur seperti ini?" gerutunya sambil melirik pesan singkat Ino di ponselnya.

'_Jangan lupa, pagi ini ada pemuda kaya yang ingin memakaimu'_

"Pemuda? Tumben sekali… Biasanya pria hidung belang yang ingin memakaiku? Apa Ino kini sudah kehilangan _respect_nya pada kakek-kakek hidung belang?" Sakura tertawa miris.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu kini terasa begitu suram. Keheningan masih meliputi Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat tatapan intimidasi dan kekecewaan Sasuke. Mata hitam itu memaksa Itachi membuka mulutnya, mengungkap kebenaran _eksistensi _Sakura selama ini.

'_Kak Itachi, berjanjilah… Jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang hal ini'_

'_Aku ingin Sasuke mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari aku'_

'_Ku harap dengan kematianku, ia akan membuka hati untuk gadis lain'_

'_Kau tak ingin adikmu bersanding dengan 'kupu-kupu malam' kan?'_

'_Maka itu, berjanjilah padaku, kak Itachi'_

"Jawab aku, Aniki!"

Perkataan Sasuke itu mengembalikan Itachi ke alam nyata, membuatnya sadar-ia harus menjawab. Tak peduli ia harus mengngkari janjinya pada Sakura. Apa arti janji itu, jika hanya membawa derita pada adiknya-mungkin Sakura sendiri.

"Kau benar. Sakura masih hidup."

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari apartemen mereka. Ia menstarter mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang akan merubah segalanya, hidupnya, dan hidup gadis yang dicintainya-Sakura Haruno.

.

.

Sakura memoles pipi ranumnya dengan _blush on_ mahal yang hanya ia gunakan untuk 'pekerjaannya'. _Blush on_ berbentuk seperti puluhan biji kelereng itu ia sentuh dengan kuasnya, _bush on_ lalu pipinya, bergantian, terus sampai ia merasa cukup untuk menarik 'pemuda' yang aka memakai 'jasanya'.

Kini giliran bibirnya yang mendapat kehormatan mencicipi kosmetik mahal itu. Lipstick _bubble gum_ yang kini ada di tangannya, rasanya cocok untuk penapilannya kali ini-mengingat _klien_nya kali ini adalah seorang pemuda. Dipoleskan lipstick itu ke bibirnya, dikecapkan sedikit, berusaha meratakan dengan struktur bibirnya.

"Sempurna."

'Walau hidup dalam ketidaksempurnaan,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura bergegas menuju sebuah hotel tempat ia akan bertemu _klien_nya. Hal rutin yang ia kerjakan selama dua tahun terakhir, malu mengakuinya, tapi inilah pekerjaannya. Ingin rasanya menyalahkan keadaan yang memaksanya. Tapi? Hahaha… Salah siapa pun itu, tak akan merubah takdir yang kini dijalaninya sebagai 'perempuan panggilan'.

Tuk… Tuk… Tukk…

Suara hentakan _heels _sepatunya menggema dalam lorong hotel ini. Sakura melirik deretan papan angka yang tertempel erat di daun pintu setiap kamar. 203, 204, 205… Suara ketukan _heels_nya terhenti saat ia menyadari, ia telah sampai. Memulai kembali lembaran hitam terbaru dalam kisahnya. Bukan babak baru, hanya saja sesuatu yang baru akan segera menghampirinya.

Krieett…

Dibukanya dengan pelan pintu kamar itu. Ia masuki kamar itu setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar yang dimasukinya. Mata emeraldnya menerawang sekeliling kamar itu. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat saat melihat sesosok pria yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Posisinya yang membelakangi Sakura menyebabkan gadis itu tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Tapi itu semua tak perlu, hanya melihat sosok itu dari belakang pun, Sakura tahu. Itu… Sasuke.

Seolah menyadari pandangan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald, sekali lagi berusaha mencari, masih adakah tempat tersisa untuknya? Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan tanpa keraguan ke arah Sakura yang masih mematung-tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didapatinya, pria yang 'membelinya' hari ini adalah Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke kini tepat berada di hadapan Sakura, ia bungkukan sedikit wajahnya, berusaha mensejajari wajah Sakura di , hanya perlahan, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, menyapunya lembut, tak ada kekasaran ataupun nafsu sama sekali. Hanya melepas rasa menyesakkan di dadanya. Rasa sesak membayangkan jika bukan dia yang mengecup bibir gadis itu. Ia lepaskan kecupan singkat itu. Dan berbalik, kembali menuju tepi satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar itu.

Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu, takdir kembali mempermainkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ringan, seolah nada bicaranya yang ringan mampu menutupi gemuruh di dadanya.

"Maksudku?" Sasuke mengulang balik pertanyaan Sakura.

Ia putar setengah badannya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Uchiha-san," Tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

Sasuke kembali bangkit dari duduknya, ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Kini, mereka kembali berhadapan, bertatap muka, dengan segala emosi yang tak bisa dijabarkan dari raut wajah masing-masing. Mencoba menyembunyikan luka masing-masing.

"Aku hanya ingin kejujuran, Sakura," ia kembali mengecup bibir ranum Sakura.

Pelan tak dalam, hanya sebatas kecupan ringan dan singkat seperti sebelumnya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh dengan sendirinya. Berusaha mati-matian menahannya pun tak ada gunanya. Ia tahu, suatu saat ia tak mungkin terus hidup dalam kebohongan. Dosanya sudah terlalu banyak untuk terus hidup dalam kebohongan.

"Kenapa kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa? Kenapa tak kau maki saja aku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke memindahkan posisi bibirnya yang kini tepat berada di telinga Sakura, dibisikannya satu kalimat, "Kau tahu alasan semua ini, Sakura, aku… mencintaimu."

"Cinta? Hahaha…- " tawa hambar Sakura terdengar menggema di kamar itu, "-pada seorang wanita yang mengobral tubuhnya untuk pria lain?"

"Maka dari itu aku disini," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Untuk menghinaku?"

"Untuk mencintaimu."

Sakura tak tahu apa yang ia dengar. _"Untuk mencintaimu." _

Rasanya kalimat itu terlalu muluk bagi 'wanita panggilan' seperti dirinya. Ia bukan wanita baik-baik untuk Sasuke. Ia hanya akan menambah daftar dosanya jika sampai merusak Sasuke-kun nya.

"Aku tak pantas untuk 'pria terhormat' sepertimu," Sakura menekankan frasa 'pria terhormat', berharap Sasuke sadar, ia memang tak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tak perlu 'wanita terhormat' untuk melengkapi hidupku," balas Sasuke.

"Aku hanya wanita panggilan, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan setiap saat memanggilmu, Sakura."

"Aku sudah tidur berkali-kali dengan banyak pria, Sasuke-kun," pancing Sakura.

"Tidak lagi, sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Karena mulai saat ini, hanya aku, tak ada yang lain. Hanya aku, Sakura. Hanya aku satu pria yang akan menemanimu, tak akan ada yang lain," ucap Sasuke serius. Tak sedikit pun keraguan tercermin dari setiap perkataanya.

"Kau gila," komentar sarkastik itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Dan harusnya kau tahu, kau lah yang membuatku gila, Sakura," balas Sasuke.

Grebb…

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Pelukan yang lama ia rindukan, penantian dari dua tahun hidup dalam bayangan kematian gadis di pelukannya, penantian dari ujung cintanya yang tak bercabang. Penantian hanya untuk gadis ini-Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sstt.. Biarkanlah terus seperti ini, Sakura. Hari ini, malam ini, malam esok, seterusnya, biarkan tetap seperti ini. Hanya kau dan aku," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menangis, tersenyum, akankah kali ini kebahagiaan menghampiri hidupnya. Salahkah bila ia berharap muluk bisa terus seperti ini? Terus dan terus bersama Sasuke. Hanya ia dan Sasuke. Jika tidak, izinkanlah untuk hari ini dan malam ini saja, ia bersama Sasuke-nya.

.

.

"Tuan Gaara, ada apa?"

Mata pria bernama Gaara itu masih memandangi lukisan gadis tanpa busana yang kemarin dikirimkan sepupunya Sai. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali sosok gadis dalam lukisan itu.

"Cari gadis ini, Kankurou! Aku akan melamarnya."

"Baik."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Huee~~~T.T

Maafkan fic ini yang tambah gaje dan ancur. Hikss..*pundung di kolong bale*

Terimakasih untuk

**popoChi-moChi, sava kaladze, zangetsuichigo13, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', kuroneko hikari-chan, rukiahinata, Kasumi Yumaeda-GothicLolita, Kiran-Angel-Lost, SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS, Je_jess, Uzumaki_kyubi, Uchiha Sakuya-Chan, minamicchi, Micon, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Kira Hikarii-chan.**

Thank's a lot~~:D

Jaa

Aya^^01082010


End file.
